Left Alone... With My Two Friends
Left Alone... With My Two Friends '''is the pilot of the series Ben 10: Final Generation. Summary Ben, knocked out for three years of his life, finds himself on a deserted Earth. Meeting old friend Maxwell Rider and girlfriend Julie Yamamoto again, he must learn happened during January 2013 to December 2016. Plot episodes begin with a black screen. Ben is walking in the dark place. '''Ben: '''This is the story of Earth's end. Everyone evacuated from there before it struck. Everyone but about, like 210. This is the final generation. This is Ben 10. '''THEME SONG! Ben: 'It started when I was 19. Knocked out. Ever since I was sixteen! Then I met old friends... screen turned to Ben on a deserted Earth. '''Ben: '''What the heck happened? Last time I remember, I was fighting Khyber until he knocked me out... '???: 'Ben? Ben? Ben, is that you? '???: '''Ship? Ship, ship?! '''Ben: '''Julie? Ship? '''Julie: '''Ben? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since, 2013! gets up and goes to Julie. '''Ben: '''What are you talking about? It's only January 19, 2013! '''Ship: '''Ship! Ship ship ship! '''Julie: '''It's almost 2017! Ben, what happened to you? '''Ben: '''Khyber, he knocked me out. I'm must been knocked out for three years. '''Julie: '''The majority of the planet's people have left. Only like, 210 are left. screen froze and turned grey like in Ultimate Spider-Man. '''Ben: '''Y'see? I knew it! went back to normal. '''Julie: '''Before I found you, I met some Pyronite kid called Maxwell Rider. He said he was here to stop the apparent meteorite coming to Earth. '''Ben, with happiness: '''Maxwell Rider?! I know him! We went to school together; we were like, best friends! '''Julie: '''We might learn about what happened between the years you were gone. Let's go find him. '''Ben: '''Great! on, about 2 hours of walking through garbage, Ben & Julie see a different kind of Pyronite. '''Max: '''Ben? Where have you been? '''Ben: '''Y'know, knocked out. '''Max: '''Why are you still on Earth? You have to go! '''Julie: Don't you realise? We are trying to find away to escape! Max: '''Why don't you use Jetray? Or Stinkfly? '''Ben: '''It won't work, Jetray & Stinkfly are lost in the Omnitrix. '''Julie: '''Me, Ben & Ship are trying to find a way out of here. '''Max: '''There's a spacepod I've been working on, when I'm finished I'm using it. '''Ben, to Julie quietly: '''That's what he thinks... '''Max: '''What was that? '''Ben & Julie: '''NOTHING! Heh... '''Ben: '''So, what's been going on lately? '''Max: '''Losing my family, living in a derelict, abandoned garage, the rumored Apocalypse, my- '''Ben: '''WHAT? APOCALYPSE?! '''Julie: '''Apocalypse. The meteorite coming to Earth that Max's gonna stop. '''Ben: '''Max? This is a man's job! He's just a kid. '''Max: '''Dude, I'm 17! '''Ben: '''No, cause I'm sixteen and you're fourteen so- Oh, wait I'm nineteen. '''Julie: '''Well, me and the boys are going on a quest to escape from here. '''Ben: '''Going hero! transformed into B.L.O.B. '''B.L.O.B: '''Anything else you wanna tell us? '''Max: '''You leave Earth, if you can find the last spacepod. '''Julie: '''Really? No way. '''B.L.O.B: '''Let's go! Julie and Ship ran off. Ben wanted to go faster so he transformed into Jet Stream. '''Max: '''I hope they can make it... '''THE END? Events *Ben returns. *Julie makes a re-appearance, now a main character. *Max makes a first appearance. Characters *Ben **B.L.O.B. **Jet Stream *Julie *Max *Ship Competition! Anyone who cracks this code gets, well, fame. YBK LV YXZH I bet no-one will find this out! Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres